Luke's secret
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Set days after the fall of kronos, Percy and Annabeth run into a strange man in central park. Did Luke have a secret from them all? Just who was Luke Castellan?Also in this story Carter is Luke's age about 23 now. I don't own any characters just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Random POV

Only days after the battle with the titans 16 year olds Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are walking through central park without a care in the world. A dark skinned man who look to be in his early twenties walked straight towards them. When they began walking away from him, he ran up and looked Percy in the eye and said six simple words. "Perseus Jackson we need to talk."

Chapter 1

Percy pov

I'll admit I froze when he said that. The only ones who knew my full name were those who belonged to my world. Oh I'm Percy Jackson by the way. Savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon and all that. Yes I'm the son of an ancient Greek god anyways I never told anyone my full name. So this man was either a god, demigod, or more likely a monster. I drew my sword but the man didn't seem surprised. He yelled something in another language maybe Egyptian and the sword skittered out of my hand. The man had the nerve to smile. "I come in the place of a friend of mine to apologize and" he looked right at Annabeth" and to tell the truth." this surprised me "who are you?" I asked "and why doesn't your friend come himself?" the man looked grieved and told me quietly "I am Carter Kane magician of the house of life and pharaoh of Egypt as for my friend he is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter POV

I'm glad Percy asked it saved me from a long explanation but thats beyond the point. I frowned as soon as i said those words 'he is dead' i dont think i truly belived it until i said those words. Percy frowned too " who's your friend." I didnt answer instead i said " we were more than friends we were almost brothers i'd watch his back he'd watch mine. We met when we were 14 almost killed each other and became best friends. I wish i could of prevented it but" I gulped "Luke died a hero." I kept myself together no crying and Annabeth looked like she would punch me in the face. " how did you know Luke?" she looked ready to cry. " i probably knew Luke better than you" I jumped out of the way as Annabeth did aim for my face with her fist. "The only one who knew Luke better was Thalia. who are you really?" she screamed at me. Without hesatation i replied " Has Thalia been in Lukes head. That confused her and Percy who had been silent said calmly " We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carter POV

After Percy had calmed Annabeth down and we settled onto a park bench I began my story.

_I was fourteen and after saving the world from Apophis (I'll tell you that story later) and declining the throne of Egypt for the time being I decide it was time to do the forbidden. So I went to Manhattan. That's where I met Luke and remember this was a month or two before he met Thalia. Well anyway I had walked through Manhattan for an hour or so finding nothing when I saw a kid my age sword fighting a monster. Of course at the time I was surprised because he had no visible staff or wand. So, being me I went and stabbed the thing in the back with my khopesh. The thing disintegrated on the spot. The boy smirked at me and said "guess I owe you." I was confused because he was so calm. "Got a name." I frowned but held out my hand "Carter Kane" "I'm Luke" I had to ask this next question oh I wish I hadn't "you don't have a last name?" his face clouded up" I do I just don't use it" he looked like he would attack me with that sword when a sphinx attacked him. I wouldn't normally panic seeing a sphinx but this thing wasn't a normal Egyptian sphinx. The kid stabbed the thing and it disintegrated. I had to ask "what Nome are you from?" he looked at me curiously "gnomes those little garden statues?" he asked. "I bit my lip "who are you?" I asked his only response was "if I tell you are we even?" I wanted to know so I said "sure" he frowned "Luke Castellen Son of Hermes.'. __**(A/N thank you to the guest who taught me how to spell Luke's last name) **__"Do you have a cell phone number?" i asked. He shook his head "not allowed to use phones it attracts monsters." he said my responce to that was amazing perfect great yes i said "oh." my mind started turning then it stopped "wait isnt Hermes a god" he nodded like i was dumb "Greek god right" he nodded again "how are you the child of a god that dosent exist." he froze "you're not a demigod." "no" i said slowly "im an egyptian magician of the 21st nome pharoh of egypt previous host of horus king of gods." the only two words he heard he repeated looking sick "Egyptian gods do we need more gods." "i know right like one set wasnt enough." he smiled then i remebered something Amos had said the other day "this is a comunication symbol" i repeated to Luke drawing on his hand. "Its magic if you think my name really loud we can have a telepathic conversation." his mouth was wide open. "shut your mouth" i smirked. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV

I wouldn't have minded sitting there listening to his story all day, but of course the hellhound showed up. No not Mrs. O'Leary. So anyway Annabeth and I jumped up and ran towards the monster. Carter stood up and around him formed a giant green figure. He killed the hellhound with one stroke and sat down like nothing had happened.

-LINE BREAK-

Carter POV

So ya I killed the monster with one stroke. I was impressed with myself I didn't have Horus in my head, but ever since I officially became pharaoh I'd gotten good at spells like that. "So" Percy said "back to the story?" Annabeth looked at me with loathing "how do we know this is true?" she pouted. I got mad "YOU KNOW ITS TRUE BECAUSE I USED MY TIME HERE WITH YOU WHEN I HAVE A HUNDRED OTHER THINGS I COULD BE DOING" I calmed down "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." She rolled her eyes obviously not mad any more either "whatever." So I started my story again.

_"Shut your mouth" I smirked. He looked annoyed but he shut his mouth. He then obviously was thinking very hard that's when I heard it in the back of my mind "hey carter" I thought back to him "I have to go my sister will be looking for me but we aren't going to tell anyone about the other right?" he smiled and thought "sure I have no one to tell anyway" I ended the telepathic conversation the same way you might end a phone call. I smiled and said aloud "see you around"_

I snapped out of the story to find Annabeth crying "he never told anyone even when he had me and Thalia never." I smiled at her and said "the point of the story was to tell the truth I never said it would be happy"

_As soon as I got back to Brooklyn house I got a scolding from my little sis "CARTER KANE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" It was then I realized I had no response what could I say? "I was hanging out with some mortal guys from school" she scanned me with her eyes but didn't accuse me of lying. It was a month before I heard from Luke. "Carter Carter" I looked around before realizing that it was Luke "hey Luke" I thought. "Hey dude look I'm going to check out a dragons cave tonight" "cool" I thought "I'll talk to you around 10pm I have a date with Zia tonight." Remember we were in each other's heads so he knew who Zia was. The date went fine so I went into my room and thought "Luke" as hard as I could__. "Hey Carter you'll never guess what I found" I had to try "diamonds gold a dragon." "No another half-blood a girl her name is Thalia" I knew by now demigods were touchy about last names but I asked anyway "last name?" Luke clearly felt uncomfortable "didn't tell me so I didn't ask I do know she is a daughter of Zeus and is 12." "cool" I thought "have to go" "ok" Luke thought he didn't try to tell me this but I heard "she's pretty" I laughed out loud and thought back "well tomorrow you can tell me all about her goodnight Luke."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

My mind was reeling because until his quest went sour I thought I was the one who understood Luke the best. I convinced myself to stop crying as carter began his story again.

-Line break-

Carter POV

Annabeth stopped crying and I swallowed and began again.

_After that Luke and I talked every night. I talked about Zia and Sadie and the initiates and Brooklyn house. Luke talked about the adventures he and Thalia had that day and again and again he described her saying she was so pretty. We often talked late into the night. One day maybe 6 months later I heard a yell in my head. I knew something was wrong we had promised to not bother each other except in an emergency during the day. "What" I thought "Luke?" it was with that Luke began to describe the home of Halcyon Green. __**(A/N from the demigod diaries)**__ It was then I realized I had frozen in the middle of teaching class. "Um" I stuttered "class dismissed." I got a funny look from Walt but everyone left. "Sorry Carter" Luke said "I wouldn't bug you if I didn't think I was going to die." "Okay but how do you have time to talk" Luke explained how the monsters get out of that cage at 7. "If you don't die I'll talk to you later you need to think." Luke mentally nodded "Goodbye Carter" he said with a sense of finality. "Goodbye Luke." Just as I expected Walt was waiting outside the door. "What's wrong Carter." I tried to look casual "nothing" he nodded "so stopping in the middle of a speech then dismissing class is normal." I tried to smile "we are magicians nothing is normal" I said then ran to my room and locked the door. It didn't matter who knocked at my door I didn't calm down until at ten I heard Luke's casual "sup" in the back of my mind. I have to admit I was shocked. I could tell he smirked "miss me?" I smiled "well the entire Brooklyn house knows something is wrong since I dismissed my class and locked myself in my room." Knowing Luke he rolled his eyes "all for me?" I had to smile again "the lame thing is I'm serious" Luke's tone changed to a excited tone as he told the story of how a little girl named Annabeth almost hit him in the face with a hammer. He got sad as he spoke of Hal's death and of the knife he gave Annabeth. Then told me about the diary. I was lost so what I said was "any kid who can almost smash you with a hammer is fine by me." We laughed. "Night" I said. "Night." _

Annabeth was pale "so that's where he got the knife. Percy and I watched as she examined the blade. Her only words were "goodbye Luke."

**(A/N please review I don't care what you say just review how it is so far)**


	6. NOTE

**Hey **

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Thank you all for the so far great reviews and I'm sorry some of this was confusing but this is my first fic. To answer a question Thalia knew Luke the best because they were friends. I will try to have another new chapter up tomorrow or the next day and thank you all for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy POV

I feel like an outsider in this story. This doesn't involve me. This is a story that belongs to Annabeth and Thalia. Luke didn't owe me anything. "Carter" I spoke up "Annabeth needs this but you should have approached Thalia not me. He looked at me dead serious "do I look like I have a death wish." He sighed "I will not talk to her myself you will do it Perseus."

-Line break-

Why wouldn't I talk to Thalia myself? It's not even that I'm afraid of her I'm afraid to hurt her with Luke's story.

_We lost much sleep after that day. The Brooklyn house still though I was going insane, but my best friend was alive and safe so I didn't care. I often could zone out while Luke was talking and not miss anything. "Carter are you even listening?" he accused about a week later. "Of course" I lied. "Yeah" he smirked "of course not." He began again "so where was I oh yeah I was saying how much she fits the name Annabeth." His voice broke "carter I'm afraid." I thought I must have heard him wrong. Luke afraid? "This is my first real family I don't want to lose them." I realized how afraid my friend must be. "They'll be fine they have you." How wrong I was. That was the day Grover came and soon after that Luke had to grieve. But I'll skip to when they were near the border of camp. I was in the middle of a meeting with Amos and Sadie in the First Nome when I heard Greek swears in the back of my mind. "Luke" I thought. He responded instantly "they caught us but we are so close to camp." There was a moment of silence. Then Luke howled. "NO THALIA SHE'S HOLDING OF THE MONSTERS." I tried to console him. "She'll be fine." We didn't speak for minutes then slowly came the mourning. "She's dead" he whispered then he screamed "SHE'S DEAD!" Then the tears and I'll admit I cried too Luke had talked so much about her I almost knew her. I stood up in the middle of my meeting and ran. To calm myself almost as much as Luke I said "Luke you need to stay strong for Annabeth." The crying stopped, but now he was mad. Not at me at himself. "I SHOULD HAVE HELD THEM OFF" then "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT." I could tell he was thinking of all the memories of Thalia not the monsters the happy memories. The two of us burst back into tears at the same time._

When I looked up both Annabeth and Percy were in tears and so was I.

**(A/N sorry for the sad chapter, but I think it's one of the best so review please)**


	8. Chapter 7

Luke's secret 7

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

I had been so scared when Thalia died. Luke had been on the ground crying. Then he got up probably with Carter's advice and screamed at the world. After that tears fell from his eyes and he said. "She can't die in vain."

-Line break-

Carter POV

_I knew Luke wasn't going to get over Thalia death easily, but we still talked every night. Not about Thalia about camp how much fun Annabeth was having. I talked about every time my sister or one of the initiates broke blew up exploded destroyed or ruined something at Brooklyn house. We had an unspoken rule to not mention Thalia. As years moved on he started to live again, but it all fell down when we were 17. Luke's quest. He was angry for getting a quest that had already been done. All his anger for being left alone with his mother and for Hermes not being with him during her fits and all the anger pent up at the gods showed. The truth is he never even tried he never left New York._

"Then how did he get the scar?" Percy asked. I frowned "I gave it to him."


	9. Chapter 8

Luke's secret 8

Chapter 8

Percy POV

"Wait what?" I exclaimed "You gave Luke his scar!" Carter nodded

-Line break-

Carter POV

So ya the scar here we go.

_Luke had decided "I'm going to tear Olympus down." I tried to reason "Luke rea-"he yelled "BRICK BY BRICK I SWEAR TO YOU I'M GOING TO TEAR IT DOWN BRICK BY BRICK." I got mad when he said that "LUKE CASTELLEN I DID NOT SNEAK OFF JUST TO HEAR YOU RANT ABOUT SOMETHING YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FORGET ABOUT." That was my mistake. Luke was the best swordfighter ever, but I had magic on my side. He attacked me. I grew my combat avatar, and the fight lasted only seconds. I smacked him the face with my sword and ran. As soon as I found a place to summon a portal I did and appeared on top of Brooklyn house. Sadie and Walt were waiting on the roof. Sadie accused me as soon as she saw me "CARTER KANE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." She may look like mom but she sure isn't. My response was simple "out." I must have looked drowsy because she said, "How much magic did you summon?" I stormed down stairs and into my room locking the door behind me. I tried to contact him but he must have been blocking me out. I fell asleep and this is the only time I was thankful for a ba dream. I was at Camp Half-Blood standing near Annabeth. Luckily no one could see me. Luke was speaking. "I failed the quest." A random kid in the back yelled out "where did you get the scar." He frowned, but quickly said "the dragon." Luke was mad at me but we were going to keep our secret. Annabeth ran up to him and said "you'll always be my hero Luke." He smiled and I frowned at how wrong she was._

"I was right!" Annabeth yelled, "He still is my hero." I quietly replied, "All I meant was he was already planning for the war." She looked ready to kill me but instead bit her lip. Percy broke the silence, "how did Brooklyn house respond to this." "Well- um they um-" "you haven't told them?" I gulped "I've held a 9 year lie from my family I'm trying to figure out how to break it" a voice behind me said "how about not lying?" I spun around "SADIE!" "I heard everything you don't need to start over." She retorted "and for pharaoh you sure cry a lot."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sadie POV

So just how long had I been there? The whole time. I mean really central park isn't that crowded today. I had always wondered why my brother had always been sneaking off. Anyway Carter is a bloody idiot. I followed him with no problem.

-Line break-

Carter POV

I am going to kill my sister, but you don't want to hear about that. Sadie sat next to me and remarked, "Your girlfriend is going to kill you." I nodded before Luke had died I had been planning to propose, but my best friend dying made me afraid. Of course I didn't tell Sadie this.

_I woke to Zia knocking, "carter are you okay?" I put on a brave face, "fine" she used magic to unlock the door and sat on my bed. "You don't look okay." I gulped "Zia have you ever lost a friend not to death but you might as well have?" she shook her head "I lost a good friend yesterday." I said. "Carter Amos needs to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow "about?" she bit her lip "I don't know." Obviously knowing. "He's downstairs." She added. I jumped up "WHAT" I screamed. She left and after changing I ran downstairs to meet my uncle. I almost ran into 12 year old Felix crying. "Don't leave us Carter" was all he said before running away. I ran to see my uncle. All the initiates wore the same expression as Felix. A few were crying. Amos was sitting at the breakfast table. "Amos what's going on?" he sighed "as you know three years ago you were proclaimed pharaoh and I think it's almost time to hold the reins." I was shocked "WHAT?" he nodded "I want you to come to the First Nome to rule the house of life as soon as you turn 18 in a few months." I remembered all the initiates sad because they knew as well as I did I hardly had a choice. 8 year old Shelby ran to me crying and gave me a huge hug. Even Sadie was crying._

"OW" I screamed "you know it's true." She looked ready to kill me "ya sure like I was going to miss my annoying dorky brother." She said rolling her eyes. "Love ya sis." She hit me.

**(A/N I thought we needed a break from sadness for some sibling love.)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Annabeth POV

I was an expert at reading people and it was obvious the two siblings cared deeply about each other. Carter seemed more open and happy now that Sadie was here, but he was clearly hiding something personal from his sister. It took me about thirty seconds to realize I had been staring into space and Percy was waving his hand in my face. I blushed "um sorry." Sadie rolled her eyes as her brother continued.

-Line break-

Carter POV

Annabeth had stared at me so long I thought she was reading my mind. She might as well have been, but something was strange about her look. Anyway back to the story. I cleared my throat, "Um ya.

_I was pretty insane that week the initiates all left me alone, but no one understood. I had lost my best friend only to be told the next day I was leaving the only home I had known since I was 8. So ya I was upset. Zia knocked, "carter they want to spend some time with you before we leave." I opened the door surprised, "we? But Zia Sadie will need help training th-" she smiled "Amos will send help, I on the other hand am staying with my boyfriend." She kissed me and we went downstairs. I listened carefully hoping for some message from Luke, but to no avail. Life was good and for two months nothing changed. Then came the day. My 18__th__ birthday. Everyone came to Egypt for the day because the House of Life was to have its first official pharaoh in a long time. The day flashed by blah blah blah. All I remember was sitting on the throne as Amos did his annoyingly long speech. I lay in a bedroom waiting for sleep. After an eternity I fell asleep. What did I dream of? I dreamt of Luke. Him without a scar he day I met him. I dreamt of him as a kid. I learned about his childhood. I understood my friend, but I could not forgive him yet. About a year and a half passed before I even had time to think of Luke again. We were both nineteen and his guard must have been down. I snuck into Luke's brain and saw everything as he did. I heard Annabeth say, "Percy Jackson meet cabin eleven." I saw the kid in front of Luke call out, "regular or undetermined?" the boy had no clue what to say so Annabeth filled in, "Undetermined" the entire cabin except Luke groaned as he stepped forward. "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." Annabeth blushed, "this is Luke. He's your counselor for now." The kid looked at Luke like he knew something, but asked, "How long will I be here?" I could tell Luke was trying not to laugh, "Good question. Until you're determined." "How long will that take?" the other campers laughed at the boy. "Come on" Annabeth said embarrassed. "I'll show you the volleyball court." The boy rolled his eyes "I've already seen it." "Come on." She insisted. Luke then noticed my presence as I coughed. "Carter Kane." He thought "spying isn't very nice." Suddenly I was back in the First Nome. Zia desperately waving her hand in my face. "I was just daydreaming." I said effectively calming her down. Then her face clouded with worry again, "Amos needs you in the throne room." _

Percy was grumbling, "of course you saw the time I made a fool of myself." Annabeth smiled, "THE time? There are plenty of them." Percy kissed her and Sadie pretended to be grossed out. I smiled.

**(A/N if you are reading this and don't automatically skip all author's notes then PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW I haven't got one since chapter 4.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N thank you for Lioness Deity for being my first and only reviewer since chapter 4. To Lioness Deity: Here are some imaginary blue cookies. Enjoy chapter 11.)**

Chapter 11

Percy POV

So I was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be? I made a huge fool of myself on my first day. Part of me hoped that was all he saw. But come on when am I that lucky.

-Line break-

Carter POV

I did a great job embarrassing Percy if that was what I wanted, but that wasn't the important part

_Then her face clouded with worry again, "Amos needs you in the throne room." Amos wouldn't need me in the throne room now without a reason. So of course I was worried, but all I could think about was Luke, Annabeth, and the kid Percy. We rushed in, and it took all my might not to look at any of the images. I ran down the hall, and found my uncle standing and pacing the room. As soon as he saw me he looked more worried than ever. He tried to smile, but that didn't fool me. "What's wrong Amos?" I asked. He tried again to smile, "Carter maybe you should sit down." I gulped. This couldn't be good, "it's alright." I said "I can take it." He seemed to be thinking of a way to not tell me, but after a minute he said, "Carter your sister is missing." I froze, "WHAT!" I was angry. I'm even sure at who. Maybe Sadie, or the adults in Brooklyn House, or maybe even myself for leaving her alone. "Carter" Zia said in an attempt to calm me down, "we will find your sister don't worry." But I was worried. "When can we leave?" Amos looked at me sadly, "Carter you have to stay here and-""NO!" I cut him off, "and while I'm gone the Chief Lector is in charge right?" he nodded. "GOOD!" I screamed and went to my room to pack._

"Carter" Sadie said mockingly, "You really do care." I rolled my eyes, "as much as you cried when I left." She hit him.

_Once Zia and I were ready we took a portal to the 21__st__ Nome. We went in and said hello, but it wasn't a happy meeting. Everyone said that Sadie had gone to bed like all of them last night and her room was empty this morning. We checked and there were no trails magical or otherwise leading away from the mansion. But back up on the roof I felt a slight pull of magic, "I've got it she turned into a bird here, she probably fell asleep when she got to her destination in-" I froze, "No she wouldn't have."_

I would have kept going when I looked up at the sky. It was pitch black out. Percy swore in Ancient Greek, "We should get going. Same time tomorrow?" I nodded, "sure."

**(A/N I want to see if you can guess where Sadie went. Please review to get imaginary blue cookies.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N To Daisy-Ree I'm glad you like the story, and I am sorry you think some of the chapters are undetailed I will try harder on that. Also I'm sorry for the short chapters that is just how I write, but I will try making them longer, and I am really sorry about some bad grammar I will check more carefully for that. Thank you for telling me I spelt Castellan wrong, but I don't feel like redoing chapters for one word I will spell it correctly in the future. Thank you for your review and here are your imaginary blue cookies.)**

Chapter 12

Annabeth POV

This was nice and all, but it didn't have anything to do with Luke. Maybe this information would be important in the important parts. I hadn't learned too much. Yes this all went through my head on the taxi ride home. Luckily we got back before campfire ended so no one thought we were missing. When we sat down Chiron came over looking concerned, "where have you and Percy been, Annabeth." One look to Percy and we decided to not tell him so I gave the simple answer, "Central Park." He gave me a weird look and trotted away. When campfire ended Percy walked me to my cabin, "tomorrow we are bringing food." He said, "I'm starving." I laughed and watch him walk to his cabin before falling asleep. Of course I was unlucky enough to get a dream. I dreamed I was in the Brooklyn House, Carter and Sadie were sitting on a couch. A boy walked up to them and from Carter's description I assumed it was Walt. He looked as worried as Chiron, "where have you two been all day?" Sadie smiled, "Central Park" Walt raised an eyebrow but said nothing more on the subject, "So Carter?" he asked "how long are you and Zia staying?" Carter smiled "A few days maybe a week." I knew he had arrived and left before his initiates woke up. So when a boy maybe 17 walked into the room. What was his name? Felix I thought. Felix looked up and saw Carter, "Carter" he cried out, "you're home" Carter stood up and gave him a hug. He seemed to be studying him, "you've grown since last year." He said happily. The boys smiled and I woke with a stupid grin on my face. I got dressed all my siblings still sleeping and ran to Percy's Cabin, but he wasn't there. I checked the mess hall and his cabin again. Where was he? I was starting to get worried, but I ran straight into him as he walked to breakfast. I explained my dream and got impatient, "Come on," I said "Let's go." "Okay" he promised, "But food first."

**(A/N I sorry this is so short, but I blue cookie promise the next one will be longer. Also pretty please review. I will give you imaginary blue cookies! ! ! ! ! ! !.)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N I'm not superstitious so here is chapter 13 on Friday the 13****th**** 2013.)**

Chapter 13

Percy POV

After a quick breakfast Annabeth packed a picnic lunch and we went to central park. We sat down on the same bench and it was only ten minutes before the Kane's showed up. I looked at them for a minute and realized that as pharaoh Carter was still going to have plenty of adventure, but Sadie well she was done which was probably why she was so ready to fight and always had her staff out. Wow did I really think that? I'm spending too much time with Annabeth. The siblings sat down and Carter began to speak.

-Line break-

Carter POV

While we walked up to the demigods I realized something. Sadie would get a break from being a magician to go to London, I would get a break from being pharoah to visit the 21st Nome, but the demigods would never get a break. They would always be demigods. We sat down and after a moment I began speaking.

_So my suspicions were correct. We found Sadie lying on the ground in central park in Manhattan, luckily not in bird form. I turned to Zia, "we have to get out of Manhattan now." I said in an urgent voice. "Why?" she asked, "I know Manhattan is bad but why" I shook my head, "You don't want to know." Sadie woke up, "uh Carter what are you doing here?" I literally growled, "Saving your life." She rolled her eyes, "What's going to kill me? Angry tourists?" I shook my head, "worse." She suddenly looked a little frightened. "What is it Carter? I'm not a kid anymore." Zia saved me, "Sadie your brother won't even tell me." She looked right at me, "What?" I ignored her question, "Come on." It was too late a 19 year old boy with blond hair and a scar had a sword to my throat. I couldn't look scared, "Luke come on we were friends." He stepped closer to me, "FRIENDS, FRIENDS, AND FRIENDS DON'T GIVE EACH OTHER SCARS." Zia looked petrified but spoke up, "Carter who is this?" she asked calmly. Luke only smiled, "you haven't told them? Told them how you abandoned me for people you didn't know?" he got angry, "TOLD THEM HOW YOU GAVE ME MY SCAR?" I bit my lip, "you haven't told your friends because you are planning to kill them all, I haven't told mine to protect them." He smiled again, "Carter dear Carter always trying to be the better person and failing." I lifted an eyebrow and yelled, "RUN." Luckily there was a nearby obelisk and Sadie was quick with the portal. We jumped through and landed on the Brooklyn house roof. "Oof" Sadie exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Ok who was that guy? A rouge magician?" I shook my head, "An old friend beyond that I can't tell you." Sadie was obviously confused, "A friend? How? And why can't you tell us?" I stayed calm, "Yes a friend and we promised each other long ago not to tell anyone anything. He's kept his side of the bargain no matter what a lunatic he is now and so will I." I huffed into my old room happy to find all my stuff still in it, but I was glad for another reason. As bad as the situation was I got to see my best friend again._

Sadie was having a realization, "I remember that day," She said, "that guy scared me to death, but now I get how you were friends with him." I nodded, "He later told me that he snuck out of camp while Percy was on his quest, so he could find some scorpion." Percy burst out laughing. Sadie and I looked at him strangely. I raised an eyebrow, "what's so funny?" I asked. "Oh" he said, "he used that scorpion to try and kill me and almost succeeded." I nodded, "so what's funny?" I repeated. "Well its funny now then it wasn't." Sadie looked confused still, "oohkay," she said. And with my luck I was then knocked out by a flying horse.

**(A/N Please review for blue cookies ****(::) (::) ****)**


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N Hey sorry to bug you but could you please try my other story **_**The Hunter or the Hunted**_** thanks enjoy chapter 14.)**

Chapter 14

Percy POV

"Oohkay," Sadie said and with that Blackjack hit Carter in the head and knocked him out. "Down boy," I yelled, "down." Lucky for me I can hear horse's and pegisi's thoughts, "But boss…" I cut him off, "Look Blackjack you can't just go around hitting people in the head, go back to camp and I'll bring you some donuts later." He flew off without another word. Carter came to rubbing his head, "Sorry about that," I said. Sadie narrowed her eyes at me, "why did it fly away." I rolled my eyes, "Blackjack left because I asked him to in exchange for…" "Donuts," Annabeth cut me off, "Always donuts." We said together. "And," I continued, "I can talk to horses because my dad created them." Carter still rubbing his head sat down again, "now where were we."

-Line break-

Carter POV

OW was my only thought before I got knocked out. I woke up my head throbbing with Percy staring down the pegasus. He turned to me, "sorry about that." Sadie asked him why it flew away, but I wasn't paying attention because my head was throbbing. I got back up on the bench and said, "Now where were we."

_It was three years later before I heard from Luke. I was twenty two. It was April and I had just developed a huge headache. I had been sitting with Amos discussing I don't know what. My headache was that bad. Then I saw Luke in my head of course. He was in a suberben neighborhood in what looked like California. He ran up to a house and rang the doorbell. I was surprised that he looked so nervous. Annabeth opened the door. She had a grey streak in her hair and looked older, but it was obviously her. She pulled out a knife and said, "What do you want Luke?" He put his hands up, "calm down I just want five minutes to talk." She sheathed her knife. "Kronos is going to use me to take over the world, He's going to use me like a stepping stone. Annabeth please if you come with me like the old days then maybe…" "No" she cut him off, "no way." He got mad, "WELL THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL FIGHT ME RIGHT HERE BECAUSE IT WILL BE THE LAST CHANCE YOU GET." She reached for her knife, but didn't pull it out, "Goodbye Luke." She slammed the door in his face. He clearly didn't know I was there because I heard him think, goodbye Annabeth the next time you see me it won't be me. I instantly understood what would happen Kronos would use Luke's body as a transition to become more powerful. He still didn't know I was there when the connection broke. I opened my eyes to find Amos waving his hand in front of my face, "Carter Zia has told me this isn't the first time this happened. Are you feeling alright?" "Yes," I nodded, "I feel fine" The dread coming over me, "I'm going to get a nap." I stormed out of the room feeling angry, even though I knew what would happen Annabeth did not. Yet somehow I still couldn't forgive her. I thought about everything Luke had told me about her and wasn't surprised by the outcome, but still angry._

Annabeth was crying, "I could have saved him I could have…" "Annabeth" I said, "Luke accepted it and so did I know you have to learn to cope with it." She nodded and Percy cut in, "So anyone in the mood for lunch."

**(A/N PLEASE PLEASE** **PLEASE** **PLEASE** **PLEASE** **PLEASE** **PLEASE** **PLEASE REVIEW)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sadie POV

Anyone else thinking my brother is a stalker. For 6 years after an argument with a friend he snuck into his friend's brain to extract information. Creepy much? The picnic Percy had packed was splendid, and much better than anything Bast could conjure up (A.K.A. Friskies.) When Percy finished eating, and wow that guy could eat, he stood up and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He ran to the nearest lake jumped in and didn't come up for ten minutes. After looking at the lake shocked for a couple seconds Annabeth reminded me, "Son of Poseidon he can breathe under water." I nodded and we all waited for Percy to come up. As soon as he did, and he was dry might I add, Carter began his tale of how he stalked his friend once again.

-Line break-

Carter POV

Sadie probably thinks I'm a stalker doesn't she. So ya we had a picnic, Percy went for a swim, and I began my story again. Did I miss anything? Nope then on with my tale. Yes I said tale. I'm sorry I didn't want to say story for the millionth time.

_It all started on August 18, 2009. Three days ago. The last day of the Battle of Manhattan. The day my best friend died. I was in a meeting with the leader of the 67__th__ Nome. I have to go to a lot of meetings ok. "Carter!" I heard in the back of my mind, "CARTER!" "Luke," I said, "What's going on?" "I can't show you I'm using all my energy to contact you, but listen I was wrong ok. I was wrong you were right and my friends are going to pay for my mistakes and stupid grudges." "Luke I saw the day at Annabeth's house you did everything you could." "I need to explain better even with this you don't fully understand." "I have some time." I said. _

"_I was starting to want to back out, but it was too late. I had bathed in the River Styx and the only thing that kept me alive was my family, Annabeth and Thalia. So I'll start with the time I wanted to apologize. The time in the arena of the Labyrinth. Percy had just defeated Antaeus. "Jackson," I yelled, "I should have killed you long ago!" "You tried, let us go Luke. We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. I'm the winner." I can't say I wasn't tempted I felt sorry for the kid and I had to find some way to say goodbye to Annabeth. He probably expected what came next, "Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly." I pointed at Annabeth and my voice quavered a little, "Spare the girl. I would like to speak to her before—before our great triumph." All the monsters in the arena drew weapons and I knew for certain that Percy and his mortal friend would die, but Annabeth would survive. I still felt a tinge of guilt until he pulled out a whistle made of ice and blew into it shattering it. I'll admit I laughed it didn't even make a sound, "What was that supposed to do." But surely enough I heard a surprised yelp as a hellhound ran in. It threw an empousa at me. The three of them and Ethan ran out of the arena all the monsters still surprised. I was shocked, happy but shocked. At least Annabeth was safe I thought. In a Labyrinth with a gazillion monsters, but safe from my stupidity. "Well," I said trying to sound angry, "after them.""_

Percy looked annoyed, "Um wow. I'm trying to not feel insulted by that." The rest of us burst into laughter even Annabeth. "What" Percy said insulted, "I feel sorry for him, that's all I get?" Annabeth smiled, "Shut up Seaweed Brain."

**(A/N For anyone that was confused the second paragraph in italics is what Luke is saying to Carter. Also I had a completely unrelated realization today, Annabeth never officially met Bianca Di Angelo think about that.)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annabeth POV

Luke had wanted to apologize? He wanted to say goodbye? Snap out of it I told myself he was willing to let Percy, and Rachel, and everyone else die just to apologize. I didn't know what to think and for a daughter of Athena that was a big deal. Carter had stopped speaking and was thinking just like I was. "Carter," I said, "Maybe you should start again."

-Line break-

This had happened three days ago, but still hadn't sunk in. No matter how bitter he grew, no matter how angry he became, Luke had never really changed. I almost smiled at that when Annabeth startled me out of my thoughts, "Maybe you should start again." I nodded and began.

"_Luke?" I asked, "Is she…" My voice cut off, but he knew what I meant. "She's alive," he said "and her friends are to, but Carter I'm afraid I'm not in charge of what I do I'm afraid I will hurt her because the prophecy said…" he trailed off. "Luke" I said with a sudden urgency, "Tell me the prophecy NOW!" He was confused, "I don't see why it…" "Now." I said. "Ok," he said, "A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds and see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days. Olympus to preserve or raze." My eyes opened wide, "Luke listen it doesn't say that the hero is the same as the half-blood mentioned earlier, and Luke the cursed blade. A blade might be cursed if a broken promise was said over it." "Sooo what does that… oh" I knew he was afraid, "The knife, the knife is the cursed blade isn't it." I felt so bad, "I believe so. Tell me what happened next Luke, if you die I will…" my voice dropped "I will find them and tell them the truth, Annabeth will know you are a hero." "Unless they fail." He said sadly, "So where was I?"_

"_Oh yes the day Kronos killed me. This was after the arena and it was time. I don't really remember what happened all I remember I pain. So much pain. I knew that I would die when he was done with my body at this point. I think I fell into an almost sleep state. Until I got hit in the eye with a plastic blue hairbrush. That woke me up and if you ever meet Percy's mortal friend then thank her for saving me. If she hadn't hit me in the eye while he was still developing to my body then I wouldn't have ever woken up. She gave me a chance to say goodbye. I took over for a second, but he quickly took the control back. I heard myself yell ow before he took over again. I heard yelling, but the only thing that reached my ears was the young boy I'd never met yell NO and a giant rock erupted from the ground. I knew that Kronos was thinking the same thing as me, this boy was a son of Hades."_

"So Rachel really did help save the world." Percy chuckled, Annabeth hit him, but she was smiling to. They were so easy together and I wish Zia and I could be like that. I realized how much I loved her a long time ago, and if a mortal can hit a titan in the eye with a plastic blue hairbrush then I can propose to Zia.

**(A/N Please review and please try my other story The Hunter or the Hunted. Thanks. Blue Cookies (::)(::)(::)!)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Percy POV

So after Annabeth hit me we all kind of just sat there not talking until Sadie's phone went off. I jumped at the sound and she pulled it out of her pocket at the speed of light. "Hello" she said, "oh hi Zia." Carter turned pale at the name, I don't know much about romance, but the guy was obviously love struck. "Oh" Sadie said interrupting my thoughts. Yes I do have thoughts every once and a while. "It's time for my class, um no I'm not almost there, but I'm on my way now. Yes I'll be there in minute see ya soon." She snapped her phone shut. "Carter" she said, "Zia's annoyed that I'm late I have to go, Oh and by the way we still haven't told the initiates you're in town we got home so late last night so I thought maybe tonight you could not come home so late." Carter smiled, "Sadie," he said "That almost sounded like you're happy to have me around." She scoffed and ran off without another word. "Um" Carter said, "Maybe we should continue."

-Line break-

Carter POV

So after my 'heartfelt' talk with Sadie I said something really cool like "Um maybe we should continue" and started talking.

_Luke and I were silent for a few seconds, but I soon said, "Luke maybe I was wrong about the blade it could mean so many…" I trailed off because he knew he would die and I was just making it worse. "I've accepted it Carter, but I'm worried about Annabeth, She won't be able to fight me." He quickly realized he was wrong. "I mean fight Kronos that thing controlling my body isn't me." I gulped, "Luke you have to be the bravest person I have ever met, I'm proud to know you." "Thanks." He said although he clearly didn't believe me. _

"_The next time I came to my senses I was in a dream. Percy and Annabeth were standing on Half-Blood hill. "Annabeth" Percy said, "What was the rest of the prophecy?" She stared at the woods as he continued, "You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze. The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. We raised a lot of dead. We saved Ethan Nakamura, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised the spirit of Pan, the lost one." Annabeth shook her head clearly wanting him to stop, but he continued. "You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand. That wasn't Minos like I'd thought. It was Nico. By choosing our side, he saved us. And the child of Athena's final stand-that was Daedalus." "Percy…" Annabeth said looking ready to cry, but he cut her off, "Destroy with a hero's final breath. That makes sense now. Daedalus died to destroy the Labyrinth. But what was the last…" he was cut off by Annabeth's tears and her saying, "And lose a love worse than death. That was the last line, Percy. Are you happy now?" I heard a strong voice in my head, "You should not be here Son of Hermes." And I snapped awake to hear in a voice that wasn't mine, "I see if your memory improves I will expect…" I tried my hardest to take control and I even felt him wince, but he was already too strong." The boy Ethan stepped forward, "My lord?" I tried harder and his next word came out in my voice, "I…" I and mean he raised my hand and flexed my fingers and I could tell I lost all control, "It is nothing a minor discomfort." Ethan looked unsure, "He's still fighting you, isn't he? Luke…" He got angry, "Nonsense, repeat that lie, and I will cut out your tongue. The boy's soul has been crushed." No it hasn't I thought, but I was weak from the effort. He continued, "I am simply adjusting to the limits of this form. It requires rest. It is annoying, but no more than a temporary inconvenience." Ethan still looked unsure, "As…as you say my lord." Then I suddenly passed out._

We all sat there in silence. Annabeth and Percy were clearly unsure of what to make of this. Annabeth burst into tears as I thought about it. I could never betray my family and neither could Luke that is what had brought him back. I thought about my little family most of whom I haven't seen in a year or two. I realized how bad Luke must have felt for abandoning them. Just as bad as I felt right now.

**(A/N I'm sorry this took so long I don't have a real excuse. Please review and read my other story you know the drill yada yada yada blue cookies yada yada yada bye.)**


	19. Chapter 18

_**(A/N I'm starting to think you guys don't like this story because no one ever reviews here is chapter 18 but please review I really like this idea and I feel like no one else does. I'm even giving you an extra-long chapter.")**_

Chapter 18

Annabeth POV

I will be the first to admit I was crying. We sat there in silence and my tears until an Iris message appeared in the air and Carter got out of the view. It was Nico. "Annabeth what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." I said quickly, "I stubbed my toe." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I just wanted to say bye." He continued, "I'm heading back to the underworld now." Percy looked sad, "You could stay at camp Nico you could…." He trailed off. Nico shook his head and ended the message. Carter sat back down and cleared his throat. "Where were we?"

-Line break-

Carter POV

I watched as Percy and Annabeth talked to their friend and waited for them to end the message. When they did I sat down, cleared my throat and said, "Where were we?"

"_Carter?" Luke spoke up, "I'm using all of my energy to talk to you, I should go now, but I will contact you if anything more happens." I nodded, "Alright Luke bye." And I could suddenly see all around me. Amos and Zia were near the bed I was in in the infirmary. What was I doing in there? So I started simple, "Hey." Amos looked worried, "Carter?" he asked, "What exactly is going on?" My smile fell, "Nothing." I said simply. Amos walked out of the room probably hoping I would tell Zia. "Carter one hour ago during your meeting you froze you weren't asleep but you weren't doing any more than breathing you were just staring into space and every once and a while you would nod or smile like you were talking to someone. So what exactly happened?" I frowned even deeper, "I'm sorry Zia I can't tell you." She looked hurt, "Why Carter? Why can't you tell me?" I stood up and kissed her, "I'm sorry I just can't tell you." She stormed out of the room looking mad and I ran to my bedroom for some privacy. As soon as I got there I heard Luke in the back of my mind, "I need to show you something." And suddenly I could see though Luke's eyes. "I can't control much" he said sadly. I had an idea though. Luke was standing with Kronos's Scythe out. He was facing Chiron who had an arrow pointed at his face. Kronos turned and saw Percy, but he turned back to the old centaur and said, "Step aside little son." Chiron looked angry, but he spoke very calmly, "I'm afraid not." "Chiron!" I heard Annabeth yell, "Look out!" A monster Luke called a dracaena charged the centaur. He shot his arrow and vaporized her. He then dropped his bow and drew a sword. Kronos laughed and my idea went into play, "Luke." I said hoping he would understand, "Now." He used all his energy to change Kronos's words. I heard Kronos say what Luke was thinking, "You said the gods cared about me!" Luckily Chiron caught on, "Me. You said me." Kronos was confused which gave the centaur time to attack. Luke and I watched helpless as our plan failed and Chiron flew into a building. "NO!" Annabeth cried out, "To think that I… That I thought…" She drew her knife, "Great," Luke said to me, "Because of the fact that he said me Annabeth thinks I'm partially in charge and hates me." I shook my head, "Just watch." We watched as she charged him and as Percy pulled her out of the way of the scythe. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed and I had a feeling she was talking to Luke. Kronos said something about not being able to spare her as I noticed a dog's howl. "Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy questioned, sure enough a giant dog with a small boy on it ran up to them. "Nico?" Percy called. The boy smiled, "Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?" Kronos spit on the ground, "Son of Hades. Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?" "Your death, would be great for me." Nico retorted. I didn't listen to the rest as Luke and I once again had an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him. "Collapse the magic." He replied, "We have to give him less space to work with." I nodded. I listened in again as Hades himself said, "For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus." Luke put all his effort into making Kronos collapse the Magic barriers. The fight began again and Kronos said, "Nakamura attend me. Giants… deal with them." He strolled into the empire state building and up the elevator. Any other day I know both Luke and I would be complaining Ethan looked at him and I heard Luke say to me, "I know Ethan he won't do it. I'm sure of it." Percy took a deep breath, "Look around you Ethan." He reasoned, "The end of the world. Is this the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed…the good and the bad? Everything?" My respect for Percy quickly grew. "There is no throne to Nemesis." Ethan muttered, "No throne to my mother." A roar of anger flashed through Kronos, "That's right!" he yelled, "Strike them down. They deserve to suffer." Percy stayed calm, "You said your mother is the goddess of balance. The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys." Ethan looked happy and with a quick run he brought his blade down on Kronos's neck only to have the blade shatter, and to have a shard in his chest. Kronos rose, "Treason." Ethan kept his eyes on Percy, "Deserve better, if they just had thrones…" Kronos stomped his foot and Ethan fell through the floor. "Poor Ethan," Luke said, "He deserved better." Grover was feeding Annabeth ambrosia and Percy was standing in between them and Kronos with his sword at the ready. "It's not going to work, Percy's wearing down, I'm out of energy and I can't even hold this for very long carter." Suddenly I was back on my bed in the First Nome. _

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. Percy was clearly trying to lift the spirits, "So even the magician thinks I'm impressive." He joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and I laughed. Then suddenly I burst into tears, "I could have saved Luke." I said, "Taken a portal to Manhattan and helped him." Annabeth only smiled at me, "Luke knew he would die, you did everything you could Carter."

**(A/N If I don't get reviews I will be mad because this is the longest chapter I have every written 1101 words.)**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Percy POV

So I cheered Annabeth up. Then out of nowhere Carter burst into tears. Once again I'm left thinking that I don't need to be here. Maybe I'm here because I have to be the one to tell Thalia or maybe just for emotional support. "So what exactly happened next?" Annabeth asked excitedly. Carter smiled.

-Line break-

Carter POV

_I lay in my room for what felt like an hour, but was probably only ten minutes. Then I heard in the back of my mind, "Carter, I think you need to see this." I once again could see out of Luke's eyes. "They're on their way, you've lost." Percy said. Kronos snarled, "I haven't even started." He charged Percy and then Grover jumped in the way. Kronos threw Grover aside like a ragdoll. Annabeth jumped up and ran towards the fight, "STOP!" she yelled. Kronos whirled around and slashed with Luke's sword, but somehow she caught it on her knife. She shouldn't have been strong enough to do this, but somehow she stood face to face with a titan, "Luke," she said, "I understand now, you have to trust me." "I understand." Luke thought. Kronos roared, "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form. "Your mother," Annabeth said, "She saw your fate." "Service to Kronos, this is my fate." He roared. "No!" Annabeth insisted, she started to cry and it wasn't from pain. "That's not the end Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!" He snarled, "I will crush you child." "Annabeth is a genius." Luke told me, "But I don't think I can hold him back much longer." "You won't." Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding back Kronos even now. "LIES!" He yelled and struck her face, "NO!" Luke yelled and used all his strength to take control. Kronos loomed over Annabeth and she said, "Family Luke. You promised. Promise" He finally managed it and gasped for air. "Annabeth…" he stumbled after months of not controlling his own body, "You're bleeding." "My knife." Annabeth said, "Percy please." Percy ran forward and grabbed the knife and used it to knock Luke's sword out of his hand, "Don't touch her." He said, and Luke cursed in his head, "He doesn't understand." He said. I nodded, "Just ignore him for now." Suddenly Kronos had a surge of power, "Jackson…" he growled. Luke gasped as he took control again and said, "He's changing. Help. He's…he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please…" Kronos took his control, "NO!" he bellowed and looked for his sword. He stumbled toward it throwing Percy out of the way. "The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered, "Hero…Cursed blade." Kronos grabbed his blade out of the fire and dropped it and bellowed at the heat that burned his hands. Luke used this to take control and this time I used my magic to help, and almost drained my reserves. "Please, Percy…" He struggled to stand up and walked over with the knife. "Luke." I interrupted "He thinks he can kill you himself, but you know you have to do it." "You can't…can't do it yourself." He stuttered out loud, "He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… I can keep him controlled." Even I could tell he was glowing and starting to smoke. Percy raised the knife. "No." I muttered to myself, "He can't be that stupid." "Please," Luke groaned, "No time." He stood there for only a second before handing over the knife. I sighed in relief as Luke unstrapped his armor and stabbed his arm. He howled in pain. "Good…blade" He croaked. Annabeth and Grover managed to stumble over. Luke stared at Annabeth, "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew." "Shhh" she said with tears in her eyes. "You were a hero in the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium." He shook his head, "Think…rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of Blest." Annabeth sniffled and I laughed, "You always pushed yourself to hard." She said. Annabeth held his hand, "Did you…" He coughed, "Did you love me?" Something told me he already knew the answer would be, "There was a time I thought… well I thought." She stared at Percy and I knew that she loved him and not Luke. I also knew Luke thought that too. "You were like a brother to me, Luke. But I didn't love you." He nodded and then winced. "We can get ambrosia." Grover said, "We can…" "Grover." Luke cut in sadly, "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew." I winced at that because he said knew in the past tense like he was already dead. "But no. There's no healing…" He grabbed Percy sleeve and said, "Ethan. Me. All of the unclaimed. Don't let it happen again." "I won't." Percy said, "I promise." He nodded and whispered two words to me before his hand went slack and the connection broke._

I stood up without another word. "What did he say?" Annabeth asked. I just shook my head and walked away. I will tell them someday, but everyone needs their secrets.


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

Chapter 20: Epilogue

Percy POV

As he walks away a large group of girls enters the park and leading them is a girl with spiky black hair and a silver circlet. She looks at me surprised, "What are you doing here seaweed brain." I hated when she called me that, "I should be asking you pinecone face." Annabeth stepped in between what could be a huge fight, "Thalia" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Thalia smiled, "I don't know I just had a feeling that we should come here" she said smirking, "And while we are asking questions, who was that guy?" I suddenly understood, "Thalia you guys need to stay the night at camp. We have a lot to talk about. But first we need to buy Blackjack some donuts."

-Line break-

Carter POV

I walked home. The Brooklyn house would be eating dinner about now, but part of me didn't want to go back because I would just have to leave and break their hearts again. But something told me I had to go home I don't know why but I walked back home. I walked in right in the middle of dinner. Everyone but Sadie and Zia burst into screams of happiness. 14 year old Shelby ran up and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you guys" was the only thing I could say, but I hardly recognized some of them, and some of them I had never met. Then suddenly I went into panic mode, "Where's Felix?" One of the boys that I didn't recognize and was maybe around 18 stood up. "I'm right here Carter." How I didn't know it was him was strange as he was surrounded by penguins. I suddenly burst into tears, "You guys are all grown up." I said looking around as I took the seat NO my seat at the head of the table. We sat we ate we laughed then after dessert I couldn't take it anymore. I said very loudly, "I have an announcement." Everyone looked at me excitedly, and I realized that some of them might hope I was staying for good. I put that out of my mind and turned next to me to Zia. "Zia?" I asked and then quickly got on one knee and pulled out the box. "Will you marry me?" "YES!" she screamed and kissed me. "Good" I said "I love you." She smiled, "Now I get what you were daydreaming about." Later that night after everyone was asleep I lay awake. Normal guys might be thinking about their impending wedding, but I was thinking about Luke. I remembered his last words to me as I feel asleep. His last words were, "I'm sorry"

**(A/N I want to thank my 2 followers, my 10 reviewers, and all of my 628 readers. I hope you enjoyed my story and please try my other story The Hunter or the Hunted. If you have read this whole story then I love you no matter if you liked or hated it. Thank you for reading Luke's secret.)**


	22. Note 2

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you again to all my reviewers, followers, and readers. Especially a huge thank you to Lioness Deity because they have been with me throughout this story and I just wanted to tell them that they rock! And also anyone else who reviewed, followed, or read this story rocks! I love you all. **

**Signing off (For now)**

**imnotgoodwithusernames1234**


End file.
